Death and Dream
by ThatWeirdGreekyLatino
Summary: In which Nico finds out Death and Dream is not so distant as he always thought. Solangelo.
1. Chapter 1

_"Bianca! NO!"_

 _He could do nothing but stand helplessly as a sword protruded from his sister's abdomen,her scream silencing his loud surroundings. First he was filled with disbelief. She wouldn't leave him alone. She was Bianca,his brave sister. She wouldn't. She would come back,won't she?_

 _The alarming rate of blood spreading on her shirt proved him wrong. Pain ,remorse,guilt,disbelief...it him. All the emotions poured into his young heart all at once. The man behind her yanked his sword from her as if pulling a pin from a pin cushion,rather brutally._

 _Blinded with rage,Nico's tears threatened to spill. Bianca's twitching form lay on the ground,covering the Earth with her blood. Some dribbled down her mouth,her eyes struggling to keep open from the pain._

 _The man walked away with a hidden smile,evil glinting in his eyes and Nico dropped to his knees,Bianca's name in chant,and quiet,helpless sobs. Wind blew in a sad,weak manner,as if it had sensed the death of one of the most precious gems of the world.  
_

 _"Nico..."She choked,effort visible._

 _"Bia...Che cosa...Io..."He stumbled on his words as tears slid down his written all over his face._

 _"Tu sei il mio soldatino,Nico..."She said,her gaze softening.  
_

 _"No,No,No,Bianca!"_

 _He held her corpse close,grabbing desperately,as if he could protect her from death forever. Holding her forehead close to his,he closed his eyes,tears falling on her face,his ragged breaths pushing away stray hair strands on her face._

 _"la ragione per cui vivo..." She smiled,"non ti scordar di me..."_

 _"Io ... non lo farò ..." He knew it was too late to save her now. The least he could do is to carry out her last wishes._

* * *

Loud gasps echoed the infirmary as Nico sat up in a swift manner,head spinning and throbbing with pain.

"Ugh."

"Nico! Nico,are you alright,buddy?" A dark-haired Latino yelled in his face. Before Nico could respond,the Latino grabbed him by his shoulders and shook him a couple of times. "You totally should be,cuz when you hear this news you're gonna be damn flipped-"

"Leo,do Nico's life a favour and stop shaking the poor boy like a Magic 8 ball," Piper said,"Hades can only tolerate so much annoyance."

"Thank you,Piper. Leo,do take your hands off Nico."Said Will,walking into the room with his coat draped over his shoulder in what could be said a hurried manner. Leo looked at him with an eyebrow raised and was going to comment something on the _take your hands off_ part,before Piper sensed what was coming and knocked him out with charmspeak.

"Whoa."Said Will,grinning,"Remind me never to mess with Aphrodite kids."

Piper grinned.

"So what's up with Nico?" Asked Jason,finally out of his silence. Will looked at Nico's pale face,and noticed goosebumps all over his skin,and made a faint guess what it could have been.

He shook his head.

"Nightmare." He said. "A really horrible one. Never knew nightmares could raise from children of Hades."

"Bianca."Nico rasped out. "Bianca."

Piper looked at him with confusion written all over her face. Jason cleared his throat and looked at the floor,and Piper took the cue that it was probably something too sensitive to talk about.

* * *

Done done done!I'm sorry y'all! I had exams and...I have exams coming up again. Mains. 't know when I'll be up again.

 _Italian translations!_

 _Che cosa- What?_

 _Io-I_

 _Tu sei il mio soldatino- You are my soldier  
_

 _la ragione per cui vivo- The reason I live  
_

 _non ti scordar di me-Don't forget me_

 _Io ... non lo farò- I...I won't  
_

Yes,I used Soldatino by Paola Bennet. Song belongs to her,Characters to Uncle Rick. R&R! WISH ME LUCK FOR MY EXAMS!


	2. AN

Hey popcorns!

Okay. So before y'all throw the boos and the rotten tomatoes and pitchforks at me, hear me out.

I know it's been nearly two years since I last came online. Major stuff happened to me:

My best friend hurt me, she turned out to be a jerk and an asshole who lied. It's not Jessica, but I don't want to reveal her name. HOW CAN ANYONE BE MAD AT JESS ILY GURL ITS NOT YOU

I had a tough time in college. Girls there weren't't exactly accommodating. I had a horrible time, but I got out early thanks to extra credits and my super awesome portfolio that my 12th grade teacher put together with my dad. Also, soccer. I've moved out to New York now, and I'm living with...

Well, I lived with Agnella for a while till we both decided to break up for good. We're good friends now, though. I've got a few job offers I'm going to check out, but till then the librarian/waitress/ developer job has to stick.

Mom passed away last year. I was super depressed after losing my elder sister, and then my mom too. I went through a few months of therapy with my dad. Jessica was really supportive, though she had her own life and I was really down. Then I hopped on with life, decided to get out of college early, have a private tutor and stuff. She's an awesome teacher. I have classes according to the schedule we've worked out and... Yeah. That's pretty much it. I miss mom, I miss Jessica and my whole life before college and before mom died. And did you notice I put 19 as my age in my profile? Well, shit, typo error. It was 17. In 2016. I'm 19 this year. I'll change it now, promise.

I met a guy. He's cool - his name is Theo. I know, like the History is all you left me Theo McIntyre- but he's not dying on me. Not till we're 80 and married. He's moved in with me, and we're creating a little haven out of the house we have. He's 21, from U.K. I've had a good three months with him now. I think it's safe to say I'll be online from now on. Just not periodically. Sorry! I'll try, though.

And guys- I have so many stories I don't know which one to update! Please comment down and let me know which one you want me to update first. I'll do it soon.

Wishme all luck!


End file.
